Stars in the Skye
by flashfire11
Summary: Rainy days plus glow-in-the-dark-stars equals Skyeffrey.


**A/N: Just another Skyeffrey oneshot. I was inspired by looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling a couple nights ago. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"How was Pearson's birthday party, Skye?"

"Awful."

"Did you remember your manners?"

"Barely."

"Oh, Skye…."

"Alright, fine, Rosy! I might have thrown my cake in his face because he was being a jerk, okay?!"

"Whatever you say…what's that you've got?"

"Party favor. I don't want it, you can have it."

"No, keep it. What is it?"

"Some stupid glow in the dark stars from stupid Pearson who's stupid birthday party I'm never EVER going to again!"

So the glow in the dark stars packet were used as slingshot ammo against Jane, who promptly tossed it under her bed, and the glow in the dark stars were buried and forgotten until four years later.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day, the kind that makes you want to curl up under a fluffy blanket, drink tea and watch old movies. That's hard to do, though, when Hound had eaten all the fluffy blankets long ago, Iantha didn't know how to boil water, much less make tea, and Batty was hogging the television because Animal Planet was on.<p>

So, Skye thumped up the stairs and into her room, where Jane was sprawled on her bed, feverishly scribbling in her beloved notebook. She looked up as Skye burst in, eyes bright.

"Oh, Skye! Perfect timing! Listen to this- Sabrina crouched in the dark closet as the goons rushed past. Her plan formed in her mind's eye: go down the hallway, up three flights of stairs, into the office, and force the Commissioner to-"

"Jane, have you seen my neutron star book?"

"Hmm?" Jane was writing again.

"My neutron- oh, forget it. I'll just look myself." But, after turning out her drawers and feeling under her bed, Skye still didn't have her book. Her gaze turned towards the other side of the room.

Jane's multiple heaps of clothing spilled off her bed and onto the floor. Tottering stacks of books dominated floor space. Skye was in no mood to deal with Jane's mess, which frequently inched overnight onto her side of the bedroom. Unfortunately, her book was probably somewhere in that mess.

Taking a deep breath, Skye began searching, pushing away the piles of laundry and fantasy books with no luck. Heaving a dramatic sigh, she plopped down in the middle of it all, peeling Jane's old soccer sock off her arm. Something poked into her back. Skye pulled it out from under the bed.

It was her neutron star book. And sticking out of the pages was a glow in the dark stars packet.

"Huh." Skye held it at arm's length, examining it. "Jane, can I have these?"

Jane didn't even spare a glance. "Sure."

"Thanks." Clutching her book and the packet, Skye made her way out of the maze of Jane's stuff and back into her own, pleasantly tidy half of the room. Neutron stars forgotten for the moment, she went to her organized-in-alphabetical-order bookshelf and pulled out one on constellations.

Forty minutes, a ladder, and a whole bunch of cursing later, Skye's half of the ceiling was completely covered in constellations constructed of glow in the dark stars.

She flipped off the lights, ignored Jane's protesting, and stood back to admire her work.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Skye pulled back from the hug so she could get a good look at him.<p>

Jeffrey looked the same as always, brown hair not sticking quite flat, sea green eyes twinkling, numerous freckles spattered all over his face. He noticed her eying him critically and smirked.

"See something you like?"

Skye stuck her tongue out at him and aimed a punch at him. He dodged, laughing.

"C'mon, we've got to hurry before your mom comes back." Skye took Jeffrey by the arm, yanking him up the stairs and along the hallway. Mrs. T-D was going to some fancy Garden Club meeting in Boston, and, after much pleading and begging on Jeffrey's part, grudgingly agreed to drop him off for a few hours at Gardam Street while she was in Boston. Jane called it fate; Skye called it a stroke of luck; Jeffrey called it exceptionally good persuasive powers.

They charged into the sisters' room. At the moment, Jane was at the library, checking out her weekly stack of books. She would be back soon, but for now, Skye wanted Jeffrey to herself.

Skye tugged him over to the window.

"I want to show you something," she said eagerly, then pulled up short. It was raining heavily outside. Jeffrey noticed her dejected face.

"What's up?"

"I was going to show you the constellations. Iantha even let me borrow her telescope. But it's raining." Skye gestured gloomily to the window. Jeffrey sat on the bed, bouncing up and down.

"What about those stars on the ceiling?" he asked, pointing. Skye's face lit up. She quickly flicked the light switch off and dragged Jeffrey onto the floor.

"You can see them better from here." she explained. Jeffrey stretched out on the floor, folding his hands behind his head. Skye lay down next to him. Then Skye quietly began pointing out some of the constellations to him.

"Look, there. No, to the left. That one's Draco. And under it, see the Big Dipper? Part of Ursa Major. Up there's her cub, Ursa Minor. And farther over, there's Perseus and his wife Andromeda. And Andromeda's parents, Cassandra and Cepheus, are next to her. One big family."

Skye caught her breath and looked over at Jeffrey. He was gazing at the stars, entranced. She could see the reflections of the stars in his eyes, white against the green. Then he looked over at her. He was smiling- Skye could just catch the flash of white in the darkness.

"I'm glad you showed this to me." His arm snaked around her shoulder. Skye stiffened, then relaxed.

"Me too."

And they stayed like that for a long time, side by side, gazing at their own stars in the sky.

**A/N: Review!:) No hate please **


End file.
